


Crazy Little Angel

by shootingstarcipher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Demon!Bill, Human!Bill, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstarcipher/pseuds/shootingstarcipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world was prevented - barely - but there were no true winners.<br/>Bill Cipher was defeated, yet the barrier containing him was broken and the world was left in tatters.  During it all, Dipper put his life on the line for the sake of his sister and wound up dead as a result, destroying Mabel’s life in the process.<br/>Death is not the end, however, and Dipper now has a chance to remedy the damage Weirdmaggedon has caused, but - lacking a body - he soon runs into difficulties and he needs a certain demon’s knowledge of the universe in order to save it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angelic

The last thing he felt was agony. The crush of his bones as they shattered beneath his skin. The burn of the white hot fire surrounding him as the sweltering flames consumed him. He felt his skin peel away as he lay there on the stony ground, his gaze focused only on searching for an escape route while his mind was too concerned with the pain to concentrate on getting away from it. He reminded himself why he was putting himself through it: for Mabel. Otherwise it would have been her in this position.

As the pain began to subside, his vision became blurry, the flames hazy and the starlit sky smoky. The world faded from his view, dissolving into darkness as it slipped from his grasp, and his harsh, shallow breathing ceased. Feeling as if it had snapped in two, his heart lost the will to continue beating and stopped dead. The adrenaline that had once flooded his veins no longer encouraged him to flee from death’s grip and his body stiffened, becoming as numb as his mind now was.

Heaven wasn’t what he’d imagined, though in all honesty he’d never truly believed in life after death. Once you were gone, you were gone. Except that apparently wasn’t the case. The blackness around him melted away when he opened his eyes again and he found himself back inside the Mystery Shack, lying on the bed he’d thought of as his own during his stay with his great uncle Stan. Maybe this was what he considered Heaven, but that theory was debunked almost instantly: Mabel was nowhere to be seen. If this was Heaven, it was bittersweet.

It was dark outside, the sky a murky purple colour. A few stars were dotted about, but most of the purple expanse was shrouded in misty clouds which blocked out the stars he couldn’t see. The soothing familiarity of the room and all of its imperfections were enough to elicit a small smile - the cobwebs, the creak of the floorboards even when no-one was stepping on them.

Even when he stood up from his bed, his feet didn’t touch the rickety floorboards as he’d expected them to. Looking down in alarm, he saw that he was floating above the wooden floor by several inches and he suddenly felt uneasy as he was hit with a feeling of familiarity regarding something he would have preferred to forget. This had only happened to him once before - when he could float instead of walk, when he could pass through walls and objects with feeling them, when nobody could hear him or had any idea of his existence. He’d hated it the last time and knew he wasn’t going to like it now, mainly because it could mean only one thing… Bill Cipher.

As it had before, something like this had Bill’s name written all over it. But that was impossible, wasn’t it? Dipper shook his head as if to rid himself of the idea that the demon had somehow survived. He’d watched him die. Stan had almost lost his memory completely after having his mind wiped, and if Bill had survived then Stan’s sacrifice as well as his own would have been in vain. But he hadn’t just given up himself to protect the town from the demon and his nightmarish associates; he’d done it for his family.

Diving down the stairs, he floated around the rest of the building, checking to make sure it was the same as it had been the last time he was there - before he and the rest of the town’s citizens had transformed it into a weapon they could use against their invaders. He couldn’t find anything different about it, except for the fact that he was alone. He wondered where he really was - whether it was really the Mystery Shack or just some kind of imaginary version of it - and whether he’d ever see his family and friends again. As much as he enjoyed being on his own every now and then (while Mabel was fun to be around, sometimes he needed some time relax by himself) he didn’t think he’d able to stand an eternity condemned to loneliness.

Allowing his curiosity to get the best of him, he made his way to the front door and opened it, hoping there were no dangers lurking outside waiting for him. Thankfully, there didn’t seem to be, but the door didn’t lead outside like he’d thought it did. Instead of standing - or floating - face to face with the dark yet rustically beautiful forest that usually surrounded the Mystery Shack, he found himself peering through a gateway to an even darker chamber, with crooked stone walls off which every sound seemed to echo, and thick red liquid that dripped from the shadowy ceiling.

After hesitating for a moment, he cautiously propelled himself forward, stopping when he reached the edge of the doorway. He couldn’t see the floor until he was further in, by which point his path had been lit up by a few lone candles he swore he hadn’t seen before. At the end of the large, damp, dismal room was a single light which glowed a brilliant gold momentarily, but failed to illuminate its surroundings. All it succeeded in doing was blind him for a few moments. He stopped in his tracks, afraid of moving closer towards it, and realised he wasn’t alone when he heard the metallic scraping of chains clanging together coming from the end of the hall.

His curiosity and fear crashed together and he turned to return to the safety of the Mystery Shack, only to swivel round a split second later and head back towards the light. He was dead already, he told himself. Nothing could hurt him now. Not even Bill Cipher could hurt him now.

He just hoped to God that was true, especially as he neared the end of the chamber and caught sight of the being that was chained to the wall. Maybe this wasn’t his Heaven at all. Maybe this was his Hell.

An elegantly dressed, one-eyed blond boy was sitting on the floor with his long legs straight out in front of him and had his back up against the wall. Black metal chains were strapped across his chest, shackling him to wall he was leaning against. His clothes consisted of a white shirt, pitch black trousers and a golden overcoat which hung loosely from his slender frame. His visible eye was a dazzling gold; the other (if there was another) was hidden by an eyepatch. If it hadn’t been for his cold, callous glare and sinister grin, he would have looked almost angelic. Dipper didn’t need to hear him speak to know who it really was. Even in this form, Bill’s wickedness was ever-present and painfully obvious.

“Took you long enough. Miss me, Pine Tree?” A cruel grin replaced the despondent expression on his face for a moment while he held Dipper’s gaze, but it quickly melted away and he hung his head, refusing to look up again. “Of course you did,” he mumbled, his voice sounding oddly downhearted. “I was the first thing you thought of.” He smiled sadly at the floor but raising his head again and glaring at him coldly.

Dipper couldn’t decide which question to ask first: where they were or why he was chained up. He eyed the chain warily, half in fear and half in confusion, acutely aware that Bill was probably reading his mind. He inched away from him, turning his head and glancing nervously at the door he’d come in by. But he couldn’t leave. Bill was all he had in this world, wherever they were. If he turned back and ran into the Mystery Shack, no matter how safe it was, he’d be alone forever. His only other option - as far as he could see - was to stay and find out what was going on. And besides, even Bill Cipher couldn’t hurt him now - now that he was already dead.

“Get these chains off me and I’ll explain,” Bill demanded, drawing his attention back to him. He shifted his position slightly, making the chains grate against each other with a metallic rattle. Dipper just hovered there in the air, staring at him with wide, overwhelmed eyes as he pondered how he could accomplish what Bill was asking him to do and why, for that matter, the demon couldn’t do it himself. “You can do it,” Bill sighed, clearly exasperated with Dipper’s lack of knowledge. “Just concentrate. You’ve gone straight through everything so far because you haven’t concentrated enough. Just try it.” His teeth were gritted as he spoke and his gaze hardened, his anger and frustration visible.

Moving closer, Dipper lowered himself to the floor (which he could now see was green and tiled) and stopped when he was an inch away from the demon and his shackles. Then, slowly, he reached out a hand, trying hard to focus solely on taking hold of one of the chains restraining the demon to the wall. As he watched his fingers ghost through the rusted metal, Bill practically roared at him in frustration, his eye glowing a deep crimson for a moment.

He suddenly swatted Dipper’s hand away, startling the younger boy when their hands made contact. “Forget it, kid. You’re useless,” he groaned, sliding down the wall so that he was almost laying down, but was propped up against it. “For that, anyway,” he muttered so quietly Dipper could barely hear him.

But he did hear him and raised an eyebrow in response. “What am I useful for then?” he asked, unintentionally sounding forceful. 

Bill looked up at him and grinned maliciously. “Other things. But you’d better learn to concentrate harder first. I can’t do all the work, kid.” Dipper scoffed at his response because it raised more questions than it answered. “Sometimes you’re ridiculously naïve, kid,” the demon mocked, rolling his eyes - or eye, depending on whether there was actually another one hidden behind the eyepatch.

Reaching out with one hand, he grabbed Dipper by the wrist and tugged harshly on his arm, pulling him closer until their lips crashed together. He smirked at the younger boy’s surprise and bit down roughly on his lower lip, causing him to gasp, and took the opportunity to force his tongue into his mouth, tasting him. Digging his nails into Dipper’s wrist, strongly enough to draw a few drops of blood, he leaned forward - as much he could whilst the chains were restricting him - and tangled the fingers of his free hand in the younger’s hair, grabbing a handful of strands and pulling with just enough force to make him whimper.

When he eventually let go of him to allow the younger to gasp for breath, Dipper noticed - once he’d gotten his breath back - that the demon no longer looked as despondent as he had done before. He was smirking knowingly - almost maliciously - and Dipper decided he couldn’t take any more of his vindictive mind games. “What the hell was that for?” he spluttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as if that would get rid of the feeling of the demon’s lips on his.

“Yeah, yeah,” the demon grinned. “You loved it. I can read your thoughts, remember?” That remark made Dipper stop and think. It wasn’t that he hadn’t enjoyed the kiss; it was just that he didn’t want to admit it. But there was another problem. He didn’t love Bill - he didn’t even like him - and he was certain that even if they learned to get along, he’d never stop considering the demon an enemy. He was dead because of Bill. Mabel had almost died because of him. Their world was in tatters because of what he’d done to it. He looked up and saw that Bill’s grin had widened and the demon pointed out how much he was thinking about him.

Dipper was having a hard time keeping himself near the ground and allowed himself to float slightly higher, but also moved back so that he was out of Bill Cipher’s reach. The dissatisfaction of not getting any answers as to where they were or how the demon had somehow ended up there with him, and in a human body that looked so much like his usual self, combined with the confusion that came with the strangely gratifying kiss was enough to make him wish he could disappear altogether.

He cocked his head onto one side as he held the demon’s gaze, studying the unreadable expression on the boy’s face. “Are you dead?” he asked, meaning to be tentative but accidentally sounding blunt and direct. 

Bill dropped his gaze and examined the tiled floor beneath him instead, his fingers grazing gently against one of the chains binding him to the wall. He shook his head but refused to make eye contact, intensifying the younger’s initial intrigue. “I can’t die, kid,” the demon muttered, his gaze still fixated on the green tiles underneath his legs. “I’m just… trapped.”

Dipper hadn’t seen him look genuinely sad before; he didn’t think he’d ever seen him look genuinely anything before. His initial reaction was to ask if he was okay, as he would with any other person, but then he realised that Bill wasn’t a person and had to remind himself not to treat him as such. Bill Cipher was - and would always be - the hellish demon that had destroyed his home, his family and everything he cared about, no matter what form he took. The demon before him seemed to disagree but kept quiet, still refusing to even glance up at him.

“If you’re not dead and I am, then how…” Dipper trailed off, praying that Bill understood what he was trying to say and was willing to answer him. He was hopeful, particularly as his words seemed to garner some kind of attention from the demon.

“Don’t. Just don’t. I don’t want to talk about it.” He gritted his teeth as he spoke, clearly annoyed at him for something, and for a short while Dipper accepted that he should be quiet and leave the demon alone if it was what he wanted. But then the realisation that he had nothing to do with Bill being chained up in what he was coming to think of as a dungeon smacked into him full-force and he changed his mind entirely. He hadn’t caused this. Bill had. He had the right to ask as many questions as he pleased and get answers to them, because Bill was the reason he was there. Bill was the reason they were both there.

He lingered in the air, brought himself back down so that he was eye-level with the demon and glared coldly at him. “No. You’re going to tell me exactly what’s going on,” he demanded, the forceful tone of his voice attracting Bill’s attention. “Where are we? How did we get here? How do you have a human body? You stole mine a few weeks ago, for goodness sake!”  
Bill’s face broke into a wide, unforgiving grin. “There’s the Pine Tree I know and love,” he beamed, leaning forward to grab Dipper’s arm and pull him closer again. Dipper couldn’t help blushing at the mention of the word ‘love’, especially after the kiss they’d shared, but he managed to keep a straight face as he felt himself being dragged closer to the maliciously grinning demon. “Fine, I’ll tell you.” Dipper’s face lit up but his heart sank a second later. “But when have I ever done anything for free? You know how it works, kid.”

His face fell and he suddenly felt numb, his heart filling with dread as he realised that Bill’s request could be as horrifying as anything he’d ever imagined and he’d still have no choice but to go along with it.

“I’ll answer your questions, kid,” the demon smirked, harshly jerking him closer to whisper in his ear. “But you’ve got to do something for me in return.”


	2. Beginning of a Battle

The dread that flooded his heart at the sound of the demon’s words was so strong and had such an impact on him that he lost all touch with reality - if this even was reality - and was so unable to concentrate on anything around him that he missed Bill’s request the first few times he said it. When he finally snapped out of his trance, he gave the demon an intense look of concern, only to find himself confronted with a cold, furious glare and he realised he hadn’t been listening to a word the demon had been saying, eliciting a rather irritated sigh of exasperation from the blond.

Dipper studied him hard. His visible eye was hard and unforgiving; he was no longer smiling or smirking, but his lips were curled into a merciless scowl. His back was arched, his lower back no longer touching the wall behind him as it once had, and his legs were spread wide apart, the hem of his shirt raised slightly to show that the button and zip of his velvety black trousers were undone. By the time Dipper looked back up at his face, he was smirking again. It was as if he was meant to know what he wanted to do and, in his confusion, Dipper pointed out that he wasn’t the one who could read minds.

This prompted another frustrated sigh from Bill. “Don’t play innocent with me, kid. I’ve seen you do it before. I know you know how to do it.” He gestured downwards and Dipper’s eyes followed his hand, a sudden wave of realisation crashing into him a moment later. He shook his head automatically, though it was obvious to both of them that he’d have to as the demon demanded whether he wanted to or not. “I’ve been sat here for- Well, I don’t know how long, trying to get rid of it. Nothing I try is working!”

Watching him lying there, writhing in discomfort, Dipper didn’t know how to feel. Nervous, definitely, for what he was being asked to do, as well as disgusted at the thought that Bill had seen him touch himself the handful of times he’d done it. And in addition to that, he also felt… almost sorry for him. He knew from personal experience how uncomfortable it was and this was probably new to Bill, given the fact that he usually had no physical form. He looked so… helpless.

Lowering himself to the tiled green floor and concentrating hard on making contact with it, Dipper knelt in front of him - in between the demon’s legs - somehow managing to feel the floor beneath him. He hesitated, his concentration torn between ensuring he was able to make physical contact with other objects - and bodies - in that world, wherever it was, and what he was about to do. His hand brushed lightly against the hardened bulge between the demon’s thighs, earning a soft moan of frustration. He paused, unsure he could really do it. But then it dawned on him: if he didn’t do this, he’d never even have a chance to find out what was going on. He couldn’t do it without Bill, and this was the only thing that would get the demon on his side.

Taking a deep breath, he dipped his shaking fingers under the edge of the demon’s underwear, his simple action resulting in another deep, aching moan. He scooted closer, cautiously bringing his hand lower to curl his fingers around the base of his dick. He felt it twitch in his hand and immediately retracted, shaking his head. “I can’t do this,” he spluttered. “I just can’t.”

Bill gritted his teeth and glowered at him. “Yes, you can, Pine Tree. You’ve done it before.” Not for anyone else, I haven’t, Dipper protested inwardly, knowing the demon would be listening. 

Grunting, Bill shifted awkwardly, his intense distress becoming increasingly obvious. The pressure had been building up inside him since he’d wound up in that godforsaken place and his countless attempts to find some release had all been unsuccessful. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. If he hadn’t already lost it, he’d have been losing his mind right then. But the brunet was so certain he couldn’t bring himself to touch him that he decided he needed to do something to sweeten the deal. “Fine, kid. Don’t. It’s your loss.” He paused, waiting until he’d definitely caught his target’s attention to elaborate. Smirking, he turned his head to look Dipper in the eye and widened the gap between his legs. “You do this for me, and - as well as telling you all about where we are and how we ended up here - I’ll do the same for you.”

Dipper hung his head, glancing down and avoiding making eye contact with the demon. He felt strange. He wasn’t hard and he didn’t want Bill to touch him, but he was still tempted to accept his offer anyway. That’s when he felt Bill’s lips crash into his for the second time. This time he welcomed it and leaned in, wrapping his arms around the demon’s neck and running his fingers through his golden hair. All he knew at that point was that there was definitely something wrong with him.

He whined when he felt Bill’s tongue push its way into his mouth and glide over his own, raking his nails across the back of the demon’s neck and shuffling towards him to close the gap between their bodies. If it had been up to him, in that moment, he would have stayed like this forever. But then the heat of Bill’s mouth on his was suddenly gone and let out a whimper of disappointment, instinctively clutching the demon’s shirt in a desperate attempt to pull him close again.

The devilish chuckle of delight that rang in his ears as he looked up at him through his eyelashes caused his sinful fantasy to shatter before his very eyes, but the feeling of his blood rushing to the lower half of his body remained, reminding him that it was really happening. He wanted Bill Cipher.

And suddenly the idea of jerking him off didn’t seem so disgusting. Insane, definitely, but disgusting? Not so much.

“Come on, kid. I know you want it.” That was all the incentive he needed to reach into the demon’s underwear again, not caring this time when he felt his hardened dick twitch and pulsate in the palm of his hand. Acting on Bill’s command, he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and dragged his nails along its length, resulting in the demon’s back arching in pleasure as a soft moan escaped his lips. “Harder,” he ordered, his voice melting away by the time it reached the second syllable. Dipper dug his nails into his skin again, with more force this time, and the sounds that came out of the demon’s lips now spurred him on even more, prompting him to start twisting the skin with his fingers.

His mind wondered for a moment or so, allowing thoughts of what the demon would do to him in return to fill his mind until he was snapped out of his trance by a sudden sharp pain shooting out in all directions from the front of his neck as Bill leaned forward and sunk his inhumanly jagged teeth into his throat. He hissed in pain but continued to massage the skin of Bill’s dick between his fingers, his mind focusing only on what was happening now and forgetting completely about how the demon might return the favour. If anything, the pain in his throat was turning him on even more.

Bill smirked at him when he realised that but his cocky expression didn’t last long, fading away into one of pure pleasure. He bucked his hips instinctively, craving more contact with the younger’s hand and leaned back against the stony wall behind him, feeling his self-control slip from his grasp. His gasps and moans rapidly became irrepressible, his hips jerking upwards wildly as he struggled to regain control of himself. With a final twist of Dipper’s wrist, he came hard, his golden eye flashing white for a split second as his body convulsed. Then he slumped forward and his body relaxed, his visible eye closing as a look of serenity washed over him.

Withdrawing his hand, Dipper stared down at his hand in embarrassment. Once the demon had gotten his breath back, he eyed the brunet’s hand suspiciously and curiosity took hold of him. He reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, holding his hand up to his lips. His tongue darted out and hesitantly lapped up the sticky white coating smothering Dipper’s fingers. After a couple of licks, he tore himself away from the hand, letting go of his wrist, and grimaced. “Bittersweet,” he muttered. “Yet still,” he added, licking the few remaining droplets from his lower lip, “Addictive.”

Now that Bill’s breathing had returned to normal, Dipper looked up at him expectantly, having forgotten all about his earlier confusion and hunger for answers and his mind concentrating only on the idea that he would receive the same satisfaction he had just given Bill.

The demon gazed down at him with a look of disapproval. “Now, now, Pine Tree,” he warned, his voice laced with a sort of feigned innocence. “I thought you wanted answers. Where’s your curiosity?” He didn’t wait for Dipper to reply, quickly moving on to give him the answers he’d been pining for earlier. “I made this place,” he told him, his voice steady.

That caught Dipper’s attention and he snapped his head up, still wiping his hand on the tiled floor somewhat unsuccessfully. “What do you mean?” he demanded. “This was all you? Was this your plan all along?” It could have been: Weirdmaggedon would fail, Dipper would sacrifice himself to save everyone else, and then they’d end up trapped in a world away from reality forever, because that’s what happened to heroes in Bill Cipher’s world.

“That place…” - Bill gestured to the door Dipper had entered through at the end of the hall - “…I made that place too, the Shack. I made it for you, so you’d have somewhere to go when you died.” Dipper’s eyebrows knitted together in a frown as he silently pointed out to himself that Bill must have known he was going to die. “Don’t start that, kid,” the demon retorted. “I only knew there was a possibility you’d die. I didn’t know for sure. Anyway, as I was saying, I made both of these places (and quite a few more, actually), and somehow they’ve all been merged together - that’s why you could get to this world from the one I made for you.”

“We need to get out of here,” he said after a moment of silence, once he’d let the new information he’d provided sink into Dipper’s brain. He rattled the chains strapping him to the wall, reminding the brunet of his predicament. “You think I messed up your world? Well it’s about to get a whole lot more messed up if we don’t get down there as soon as possible. So come on. Hurry up, Pine Tree, and get these things off me. I know you can do it now,” he grinned, his visible eye sparkling.

Sighing in reluctant defeat, Dipper took hold of the chains with both hands - again surprised that his hands didn’t go straight through the rusted metal as they had before - and yanked them towards him, the metal chains instantly tearing off the wall. It was surprisingly easy and he wondered why the demon had been unable to free himself thus far. As he always was, Bill was listening to his thoughts and responded by explaining that the chains - which he had designed himself - were magically calculated to hold onto their prisoner but tear away easily when someone else attempted to free them. Dipper’s next question was why he had designed such a device.

Bill laughed as if he should have already known the answer, but replied anyway. “They weren’t made for me, kid. They weren’t even made for you… though I suppose I could,” he pondered wistfully, losing focus. “I had someone else in here for a long, long time - longer than you could ever imagine. But now they’ve gotten out and done that.” He clicked his fingers and a window appeared in the wall behind him. Dipper looked out of it and suddenly wished he hadn’t.

Most of what was left of Gravity Falls was engulfed in burnt orange flames. The town was now just a tiny speck of vibrant, yet unsightly colour in the midst of an ocean of blackness. The trees were rapidly disappearing one by one and he guessed the people were too. But what about Mabel? What about his friends and family? What about the rest of the world? He couldn’t see anything. Just red and orange flickering in the wind, advancing on civilisation, devouring everything he had once loved.

He hated Bill again. Whatever he said, he’d still hold the demon accountable.

He blinked once and window vanished, leaving behind no trace of its existence, and he found himself staring blankly at the wall. “That’s your fault,” he growled, turning to face the demon again, only to find that he’d stood up and was currently fastening his trousers and adjusting his clothes to make himself look less disheveled and more presentable.  
“Nope,” he disagreed, grabbing Dipper by the shoulder. “That’s your fault.”

Dipper gave a small whine as the demon squeezed his shoulder and dragged him across the room, heading in the direction of the door. “But what about-” he started to protest, cutting himself off when he realised how desperate he sounded.

But he didn’t need to finish his sentence for Bill to know what he was talking about. “Later, kid, I promise. But for now, we’d better get started on finding a way out of here.” He stopped dead in his tracks and gazed down at the brunet, letting go of his shoulder to brush a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. “You can wait, can’t you?” A smirk spread across his face and he started walking again - though not very well, Dipper mentally noted, as he kept swaying from side to side and tripping over his feet - without waiting for an answer.

When they reached the door and stepped through into the Mystery Shack - or at least a version of it - the first thing Bill did was wonder into the kitchen, rifling through every cupboard and every drawer he caught sight of, seemingly searching for something. Dipper chased after him, struggling somewhat to control himself as he flew through the air, and kept his gaze fixed on the demon as he gathered an arsenal of unconventional weapons which consisted of: a chopping board, a couple of forks and a butter knife. He contemplated pointing out that a butter knife wouldn’t really do any damage and he was better off getting a bread knife from one of the drawers he hadn’t yet searched, but stopped himself out of fear that giving Bill Cipher a dangerously sharp knife was like handing a lighter to an arsonist.

“Thanks for that, Pine Tree,” Bill practically cackled, putting the butter knife back and taking two bread knives out from another drawer.

Floating closer to him, Dipper watched as the blond laid his array of weapons down on the table and sat on one of the chairs. He chewed his lower lip nervously, staring at him until their eyes met. “What are these for?” he asked, his curiosity mixing with his anxiety and eventually winning.

“We’re at war, kid,” the demon snickered, clearly amused by his ignorance. “And these” - he ran his fingers along the blade of the knife in his hand, soaking in the sight and feel of the cool metal against his skin - “are our weapons. Don’t know how much use they’ll be, but still, we need all the help we can get now.”

Dipper heart sunk. He’d though that when he died, it’d all be over. No more torture. No more worrying about Mabel. No more Bill freaking Cipher. And yet here he was, stuck in another world with no way of contacting his family, stuck in another world with the very demon he’d striven to get away from, about to start fighting again. It seemed as if with the end of every battle came the beginning of another - and this one was going to be even worse than the last.


End file.
